The Darkness of the Sky
by Starred
Summary: He was insane, he killed for his own sick pleasure. He cover his sin by saying he was protecting his Family, but no one had found out about it...until now...Psycho!Tsuna


**Title: **The Darkness of the Sky

**Rating: **T

**Genre:** Horror, Tragedy, and Angst

**Summary:** He was insane, he killed for his own sick pleasure. He cover his sin by saying he was protecting his Family, but no one had found out about it...until now...Psycho!Tsuna

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn

"Speaking"

_'Thought'_

_**Flashbacks**_

**"Italian"**

**Announcement: **I wanna thank VampireandAssassin for beta-ing the last version of this. The last version named was The Sky Darken. I decide to re-write this since I didn't like how it turn out. This might turn into multi-chapter or a one-shot, Review to tell me which one you want. I'm sorry if there are any grammar mistakes, I haven't contact my beta-reader so just tell me where the mistake is so I can correct it. Well, Enjoy~

~.~.~

Tsuna was sitting in his desk signing some documents. All of his guardians were in either missions or doing something else. He stop to look at a document that caught his interest. The document say that the Boss of the Cavallone family was missing or also known as his 'Dino-nii', he could feel himself smiling with cruelty at the news. He remembered what happen to his 'Dino-nii', it was delighting how he tried to fight back but he lose anyways.

_**Flashback**_

_**Tsuna was standing near Dino with gloves that were stained with blood, all of his were cover in blood though, it wasn't his it was Dino's. Dino was on the floor with a cut arm. There was blood everywhere.**_

_**"Tsuna, why are you doing this?" Dino asked, but while he was doing so he start to cough blood. Tsuna smirked in delight at that, he was trying so hard to stand up. The brunette had killed many people before but none were the same as Dino. Tsuna was stronger than all of them but Dino wasn't that weak either, he was strong but not strong enough to stop Tsuna.**_

_**"Because you are interfering in my plans to protect my Famiglia," Tsuna responded, he walk towards Dino and stop when he was close enough.**_

_**Tsuna then took a knife from his pocket and he took the arm that Dino had and began to slowly cut the skin of the arm, he shiver in mirth at the loud scream. Oh how he love the way his victims scream when they were in pain, it always brought shivers of delight when he heard them.**_

_**He continued cutting on the same spot until he could see the bone, he suddenly dug the knife at the bone with so much force that it broke. If anyone was there they could have heard a loud 'crack' in the room. But Dino's scream was louder.**_

_**Dino felt like he was dying, he couldn't believe that his little brother would do something like this. When he saw him before with bloody face and clothes it scared him but what he scared him more was the glean in his, that look was the one of an insane man. He couldn't believe how merciless Tsuna was stabbing the man to death even though the man was screaming for help until his death. He wanted to help the man but he couldn't since he was froze in fear.**_

_**"You're acting like a monster," Dino said in between his pain.**_

_**"How do you know that I'm acting and that I'm not a real monster?" Tsuna asked while he took the arm that he cut and throw the arm to the other side of the room without caring where it land at.**_

_**"B-because you were never like that," Dino said, not wanting to believe the truth even though it was right in front of his face.**_

_**"How do you know? You know nothing about me," Tsuna said while taking the knife and slowly cutting his throat, he look angry at what Dino said.**_

_**"N-no!" Dino manage to yelled, until he stop breathing. Tsuna keep cutting not caring if he was dead, he keep cutting until the head came out.**_

_**But Tsuna didn't look satisfied and he keep making the place more bloodier than how it was already.**_

_**Flashback Done**_

Tsuna let out a hysterical chuckles at the memory, until he heard a knock on the door. He quickly composed himself and said a loud "come in."

Hayato quickly came in, he look a scared and disturbed.

"Hayato, what's wrong?" Tsuna asked, already plotting the death of the person who scared his guardian.

"J-juudaime, the Bronco went missing," Hayato said hastily while going to stand in front of Tsuna's desk.

"Yeah, I found out today as well. What an unfortunate thing," Tsuna said while he look down at his documents. He could feel that Hayato was hiding something.

_'It must be about them finding my 'Dino-nii' dead,' _Tsuna thought, the glean came back but it left his eyes just as quickly as it came.

"The people who work for the Bronco came and told me right now about it. They want to talk to you," Hayato said, worried about how his Juudaime would react when he talk to those people. He left a thing out, they had found Bronco, but he was dead. Hayato didn't want to tell Tsuna about since he didn't want to worry him. If only he knew the truth.

"Please tell them to come in," Tsuna said, softly as he put his head up.

Hayato nodded while getting out of the room to tell them to come in.

Tsuna then turn to look out of the window and at the sky while smirking in amusement at the turn of events.

_'This is going to be entertaining,' _Tsuna thought but his thoughts got interrupted when a soft knock was heard.

"Come in," Tsuna said while turning back to look at the person who had enter his office only to see Romario or also known as Dino's right hand man coming in with some other people.

"Hi, Decimo," Romario said while he and the others bow down slightly.

"Hi, what do you want to talk to me about?" Tsuna asked while looking at them with fake curiosity, it seem to have work.

"W-we came because we just found out boss dead body in a bloody mess," Romario said while shaking slightly in disgust, anger, and sadness. Tsuna mentally smirk at that.

"H-he died, I didn't know that. I'm sorry for your lose," Tsuna said while his eyes widen in fake surprise but he was mentally laughing at their foolishness of believing his act.

"Thank you for your kind words, Decimo. But we want to ask for your help to find the assassin who kill him." Romario said then all of the bow down.

Tsuna wasn't surprise by their request after all they want to person head meaning they want his head.

"I'll right, after all he was my older brother," Tsuna said while almost saying 'older brother' with disgust but it went unnoticed with them.

"Thank you for your help, Decimo. We have to leave now but please keep us inform of what happens," Romario said while they all bow down for the last time, then they walk out of the room.

When Tsuna saw they left he chuckle at their foolishness.

"How stupid of them to think I would actually help."

**One Week Later**

Tsuna look at the stupid man in front of him with amusement. He found a person he would incriminate for the so call 'crime,' the man had tried to assassinate him when his guardians were out on some missions. But he fail, now he was tied to a chair all beat up.

"You might be useful," Tsuna said to the assassin while smirking at him with cruelty while he took out his cell phone.

"Romario, I found the assassin who kill Dino-nii," Tsuna said while he look at the reaction of the assassin with cruel delight "Yes, his in my mansion since he was trying to kill me as well."

"You coming soon? Okay, ciao," Tsuna finished the call as he closed the phone. The assassin look like he was going to scream, but he had a gag in his mouth, making him unable to make any sounds, though his eyes show fear towards Tsuna.

_'Oh, I will enjoy this,' _Tsuna thought while letting out hysterical giggles.

Even if some people knew about Tsuna being the murder...

They wouldn't say anything.

Because even if they tried to escape or warn the others, Tsuna would eventually find them.

And kill each and every one of them...

~.~.~

**Author's Note: **Well, I don't know if this is better than the first version but I tried my best. I hope ya all enjoy this. I want ya to tell me if ya want this to become multi-chapter or just stay as a one-shot. Tell me in your reviews.

Read and Review~

Ciao ciao!~


End file.
